


Maxwell Trevelyan and the Big Damn Crush

by quiteanerdling



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bullying, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanerdling/pseuds/quiteanerdling
Summary: Maxwell Trevelyan has no chill, Dust Lavellan gives no fucks, The Iron Bull is a Keeper (pun intended, thank you) and Dorian is just really, really confused.A tale of inter-house friendship and shenanigans.





	Maxwell Trevelyan and the Big Damn Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Who amongst us has not written a Harry Potter AU at some point? Don't lie, you know you have.
> 
> Anyway I wrote this ages ago as a one off on Tumblr for someone who was a DAI and HP fan. I can't find a link to the meme that inspired it, but the "accio all the fucks I give" bit is not my own, alas. Mostly I'm just publishing this because I'm working on my long fic and it's hard and I wanted to post fluff.
> 
> P.S. They're all about 15 or 16, except Rainier who's 17.

Being friends with a Slytherin was exhausting. Max got that creatively bending the rules was practically _required_ of them, but Dust occasionally slipped past rule bending into rule gymnastics, and then vaulted right into rule breaking. In general Max actually kind of liked rules, they were comfortable and you knew where you stood with them. He was happy when he knew what he was supposed to be doing and how he was supposed to do it. Breaking rules meant lying, and then you had to keep track of all your lies and that was just kind of exhausting. Dust never had that problem

“Dust.” He hissed. “Put your wand away, you’re not allowed to use it outside of school.”

Dust pulled the wand out of the messy bun she had popped her silvery white hair in with a disdainful look.

“Accio all the fucks I give!” She commanded imperiously, waving her wand delicately, wrist work flawless as always. Max blinked and looked around for a moment despite the fact he _knew_ there was no way she was serious - for some reason he just couldn’t help himself. She looked at him blandly.

“They’re not coming…” She whispered, before breaking into laughter.

Max scowled as she proceeded to use her wand on her uniform skirt. Dust was by far the best in their year at Transfiguration, possibly the best in all of Hogwarts, and yet she mostly used her abilities to shorten her skirt and change her hairstyle. It made Max rather want to strangle her sometimes. Once her skirt was blatantly flouting the fingertip rule, she then proceeded to pull off her green and silver tie and stow it in her bag, unbuttoned the two top buttons of her blouse, and let her hair fall around her shoulders in a rumpled, waving mass. Alterations finished she grinned at him and stuffed her wand in her bag as well.

“Let’s go, I want butterbeer and I’ve got a bet going with Adaar that I can go the entire term without paying for it once.” She started walking, not bothering to check if he was following.

“How are you a Prefect? In what world did they think it was a good idea to give you authority?” He knew the answer of course - she was the only one the other non-humans in Slytherin actually listened to, so Professor Nightingale made her Prefect out of self defense. “If Rutherford sees you like that he’s going to choke. And then he’s going to give you a detention.”

“No he won’t.” She said with a smirk. “That would mean he’d have to admit he was looking at my legs and noticed how short my skirt is, and we both know the Head Boy isn’t allowed to notice things like that.”

Whatever Max was about to say was drowned out by the sounds of flesh hitting flesh with a meaty and disturbing _thunk_ , and angry voices swearing in more than one language. Max headed straight in the direction of the sound, passing Dust, who had stopped in the path in front of him. She grabbed his robe from behind him and tugged hard.

“Max, slow down, for _once_ in your idiot life! I swear you’re worse than The Iron Bull!” Not willing to be deterred, Max shrugged out of his robe, leaving Dust sputtering angrily behind him.

He rounded the corner hiding the commotion and stopped short, heart in his throat. Thom Rainier, the year seven Prefect for Slytherin, had two of his overgrown friends holding the arms of the new Ravenclaw exchange student, Dorian, who was bleeding from the nose and looking defiant.

_Well shit._

Slytherin was a house divided - the humans almost all followed Rainier, while the non-human contingent was loyal to Dust. The two factions fought bitterly in private, but always presented a unified front to the other houses, meaning Dust was not going to be willing to back him up. Dorian definitely didn’t look like he was in shape to provide a lot of assistance. Sure enough, when Max looked behind him Dust was nowhere to be seen.

_In for a knut, in for a galleon._

“Oi, Rainier, what the hell?”

Thom turned to look at him, blue eyes cold, full lips pulling into a smirk when he realized who was addressing him.

“Oh look, it’s the knife ear’s boy toy, acting like he finally grew a pair. This doesn’t concern you, you mudblood. Go hide under the little slut’s skirt.”

Max’s vision went red around the edges. No one talked about his friends like that, even if they were giant seventh years with a reputation for brutality both on and off the Quidditch field.

“You know, one day Rainier, you might come up with an insult that I actually care about, but today isn’t that day.” Max was probably going to get his ass kicked, but he didn’t care.

“I wouldn’t bother holding your breath Gryffindor, he’s been insulting me for at _least_ an half hour, and I haven’t heard anything worth remembering yet.” How anyone with a split lip, a bloody nose, and what appeared the be the makings of a black eye could be so nonchalant about his situation, Max had no idea. Yet Dorian managed to sound a little bored, a little disdainful, and a little amused. He also managed to look gorgeous hanging limp between a couple of thugs with his face partially dismantled. It really wasn’t fair.

 _Focus Max!_ He could practically hear Professor Pentaghast snapping at him in his head.

“Enough from you, you little blood traitor.” Rainier said, before calmly backhanding Dorian. The younger boy made a small, pained sound, and before he knew it, Max had his wand in his hand, rules be damned.

“Maker’s balls, you little idiot, do you actually think you have a chance against me?” Rainier pulled his own wand out of a his robes, obviously amused by Max’s temerity.

After that things moved fast and blurry. Max had been in a number of fist fights growing up, but magical duels were still new to him. He got off a Stupefy on one of Rainier’s bully boys, allowing Dorian to retrieve his wand to try and deal with the other one, but then Rainier was on Max like a dog, and Max forgot all about magic and reverted to fists.

Rainier had him pinned, knee pressing painfully into his kidneys, face pressed into the rocky ground with his arm pulled back so it strained painfully in its socket. Tears were in Max’s eyes, but he kept fighting, probably making things worse, because he could hear pained sounds coming from Dorian. Max was desperately trying to remember Dust’s tips for casting without a wand when he heard her voice yelling “Stupify you shem _bastard!_ ” Then the weight lifted from his back as a massive pair of black boots appeared in his line of sight.

“Come on Rainier, seriously? I know you’re pissed that you guys lost the last match against Gryffindor, but this is a little much, don’t you think?” The Iron Bull’s deep, rumbling voice was unmistakable, and Max rolled over to see Rainier hanging from one of the young Qunari’s massive fists like a cat held by the scruff of its neck, spitting and hissing with anger. Max glanced to his left to see Dust, expression worried, helping Dorian up. Thom’s second lackey was unconscious at her feet.

“Rainier, have you lost your damn mind?” Dust asked angrily. “Do you know how many points De Fer will take from Slytherin if she finds out you’re roughing up her new golden boy?”

“Put me down you idiot ox!” Rainier threw a punch at Bull, but the larger boy just gave him an exasperated look before dropping him like a bag of potatoes. Bull reached down and offered his hand to Max, who gladly accepted it, letting the giant Hufflepuff Keeper pull him gently to his feet. Rainier had stood up again, skirting around Max and Bull and making a b-line for Dust, who looked ready to spit nails. Max should have known she wouldn’t abandon him. Rainier loomed over her, but his money was on Dust.

“All the more reason not to snitch, knife ear.”

Dorian, looking determined despite his injuries, muttered something in a language Max didn’t recognize and then Rainier was speaking, but not a single sound was coming out of his mouth. He looked like he would have used one of the Unforgivable Curses if he could just get his voice to work.

“That’s more than enough from you.” Dorian said, sounding satisfied.

“Wandless spellcasting? Nice!” Dust was eyeing the disheveled Ravenclaw with new respect. She turned back to Rainier and raised her wand, and the older boy backed up a few steps. She narrowed her eyes but didn’t actually cast anything, much to Max’s disappointment. “We don’t snitch, and you leave New Meat here alone. Deal?”

Rainier looked like he wanted to protest but knew there was no point. He nodded to Dust with a sneer and stalked off, leaving his unconscious minions behind.

“Not to seem ungrateful for this odd little coalition of Houses, but what on earth made you all decide to come to the rescue of someone you’ve only met in passing?”

“Ask mister “let me just run in blindly with no plan like a typical Gryffindor” over there.” Dust said, glaring at Max, who just grinned. She shoved Dorian in his general direction, then carefully checked her uniform sweater for blood or dirt. Max caught Dorian with a gulp, distracted by the other boy’s pretty, blue grey eyes. “Bull and I were just looking for somewhere quiet to _talk_.”

Bull laughed. “Well to be honest Dust, I knew you were up to _something_ , but I figured if there was any chance of snogging or a fight I’d come along.”

Max goggled at the Qunari. “You just followed Dust out here randomly thinking she might be leading you into a fight?”

“This might come as a surprise Max, but I really like hitting things. I also really like her legs in that skirt.” Bull grinned, even, white teeth gleaming against the pale grey of his skin.

“Really Max, I know you prefer boys, but look at me, I could make Bull follow me to Azkaban.” Dust planted her hands on her hips, canting one out to the side and extending her shapely leg.

“Eh, you might need to be a redhead before I’d go that far.” Bull said, turning a teasing smile on her.

Dust looked Bull over slowly, starting at his feet in their sturdy boots and ending with his horns. Even the collateral heat of the look made Max blush. With a swish of her wand her white hair seemed to catch flame, turning an intense, coppery red, a wild contrast to her dark skin. Bull’s jaw dropped.

“You people are extremely strange.” Dorian interjected, sounding tired.

“Go get him to the infirmary Max, and please try to make up a reasonable story. If Slytherin loses so much as a single point for this you’ll be digging slugs out of your food for a week. Come on Bull.” With a toss of her newly reddened hair, she headed up the path toward the Shrieking Shack, Bull following the sway of her hips. The Qunari turned back to give the other boys a wink and a thumbs up before turning back to Dust. Max shook his head as he watched them go, then turned to look at Dorian.

He was even better looking up close, though his poor, lovely face was looking a little (okay a lot) worse for wear. Max especially loved the little beauty mark on his high cheekbone.

“I’m Max, by the way, Maxwell Trevelyan.”

“Dorian Pavus, formerly of Durmstang, now of Ravenclaw. I appreciate the _almost_ rescue, Max.” He gave Max a smile and then winced when the smile pulled his split lip.

“Hey, any fight you can walk away from, right? Anyway, I’ll get you to the infirmary, and you can help me make up a story on the way. Dust _really_ isn’t kidding about those slugs.” Max shuddered. Slytherins took their revenge _very_ seriously.

“You’re definitely strange, but I like you.” Dorian said, voice full of laughter.

Max grinned and began the long walk back to Hogwarts, Dorian held close the entire time.

 

 


End file.
